


Playful Distraction

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Cute, M/M, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, Ticklish Barba, Workaholic Barba, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Dominick can't sleep when Rafael brings his case work to bed. Luckily, the detective knows just how to distract his workaholic boyfriend.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Playful Distraction

Dominick Carisi was looking forward to sleeping after a hard day’s work. Donned in his singlet and sweatpants, he lifted the covers on his side of the bed. He looked over to his boyfriend, Rafael Barba, who was sitting on top of the duvet and scribbling on his yellow legal pad. Dominick gave the ADA a quick kiss goodnight before slipping under the sheets and laying his head on the pillow.

The detective tried to drift off but the light from Rafael’s nightstand continued to tease his eyelids. Dominick opened his eyes and watched as Rafael read over the notes on his yellow paper. He understood his boyfriend’s need to get everything down about the case to ensure a conviction. It had been a tough investigation from the police work side of things, as well. Still, Dominick had shared a bed with Rafael long enough to know when the older man was overdoing it.

“You should get some sleep and be fresh for court tomorrow.” Dominick moved closer to Rafael and put a comforting hand on the bare arm.

“Coffee was invented for that very reason.” Rafael replied, giving only the slightest of glances to his partner. “If you still want to be a lawyer, this is what you have to do.”

Dominick knew that Rafael didn’t mean to be standoffish, that he was just in the zone. The detective shuffled into a position where he could snuggle against Rafael’s arm. Dominick planted a soft kiss to the ADA’s shoulder before taking a glance at the notes. Black cursive letters continued to fill up the lines as the gears in Rafael’s brain turned.

“At least get under the covers, can you give me that much? I don’t want you getting cold.” Dominick’s hand trailed onto Rafael’s chest, resting his fingertips where the undershirt gave way to his lover’s bare skin.

Rafael turned from his work and planted a sweet kiss on Dominick’s forehead. “I’m so used to you stealing the duvet that chills don’t bother me anymore. Just let me finish this off.”

A fed up Dominick pulled away from Rafael and sighed. “You’ve been at it for hours. You’re going to be amazing, like always. There is nothing more you could possibly do right now.”

Rafael sighed in return, facing the younger man with absolute seriousness in his green eyes. “I love you, Dominick, but I really need you to stop being so…you, right now.”

Dominick raised an eyebrow and a playful idea formed in his mind. “You mean because I know exactly how to distract you.”

Dominick slipped out from under the covers and made his way to the foot of the bed. He briefly caught Rafael rolling his eyes before once again getting back to his notes. Bringing himself to a sitting position, Dominick lifted Rafael’s light bronze legs into his lap. He softly squeezed his boyfriend’s big toe to hint at what was to come.

“You can give me a foot rub all you want but I’m going to keep working while you do.” Rafael bent one leg, resting his work on his thigh and trying to get comfortable.

“Who said anything about a foot rub?” Dominick took Rafael’s ankle in a firm grip. He dragged a single finger down the sole of Rafael’s foot, causing the toes to curl up.

Rafael stopped writing and gripped the yellow legal pad, trying to keep his composure. Dominick’s gentle finger continued trailing up and down his ticklish foot. The ADA concentrated on breathing to try and keep any giggles from escaping.

“Now you’re just delaying sleep.” Rafael advised before involuntarily sniffing out a few soft laughs.

“You look so cute when you’re trying to fight it.” Dominick upped his game and began to tickle all over Rafael’s foot with strategic feather light scribbling.

Giving up on work completely, Rafael dropped his yellow pad and pen to the floor. The sensations dancing up and down his sole caused a fit of uncontrollable giggling. He tried to pull his foot away from Dominick’s fingers, only to find his ankle was locked in place. All Rafael could do was squirm and surrender to the tickling.

Dominick was amused at seeing his boyfriend in such a state. It filled him with warmth to watch the other man let loose and laugh. Too often Rafael put up a serious front for his job. Having control over the handsome ADA in such a way turned Dominick on. He loved being the one trusted with the many sweet spots of Rafael’s body.

“Just how ticklish are your feet?” Dominick asked teasingly as he traced circles over the sensitive skin.

“You’ve had…your fun…please.” Rafael managed to get the words out between giggles while using his free foot to kick at the hand trapping his ankle.

“Hey, that’s not going to save you.” Dominick capitalised and cheekily trapped both Rafael’s ankles in an arm lock.

Rafael’s eyes widened in panic. A sudden flurry of fingertips began mercilessly tickling his arches. Unable to escape, he burst out into a bout of loud hysterical laughter. Rafael knew that if he told Dominick to stop, his boyfriend would oblige right away. However, he found himself enjoying the development. He had to admit that it felt good to let go and get out of his own head, even if it meant Dominick tickling him into oblivion.

It was only when Dominick’s fingers migrated to his toes that Rafael called time on their play. “Stop, please! Not the toes!”

Dominick immediately obeyed Rafael’s wishes and let go of his ankles. He turned towards his handsome partner, meeting a pair of twinkling green eyes. Dominick moved to lay down next to Rafael, wrapping the older man in a warm embrace. His head rested gently on the rising and falling chest as the ADA’s breathing evened out post laughing.

“I love you, Rafi.” Dominick murmured into Rafael’s chest. “I love hearing you laugh. I want you to feel good.”

“I feel good when I’m with you.” Rafael fingered Dominick’s silvery blonde hair as he began to relax. “I know I need to get out of my own head sometimes.”

Dominick lifted his head up and smiled at Rafael. “Are you ready to get some sleep now?”

Rafael cupped the detective’s cheek and leaned in to claim a warm kiss. Just as Dominick began to melt into the kiss, Rafael made his move. He pinned the younger man to the bed and dragged his wrists above his head. As a result, Dominick’s arms were up, leaving a pair of sensitive underarms exposed.

“I think it’s only fair I get a little payback.”

Dominick looked up at Rafael, whose eyes were now filled with mischief. The detective knew he could easily escape his predicament but he allowed himself to remain vulnerable. If this was what Rafael needed to feel good and be happy, Dominick was prepared to take whatever was dished out.

The hands pinning his wrists to the bed began to make their move. Slowly and tenderly, Rafael’s fingers were trailing down Dominick’s arms towards the armpits. Dominick squirmed slightly and a cute chuckle escaped his lips when the ticklish sensations passed his elbows.

Just as they were about to hit the sweet spot, Rafael stopped and removed his hands completely. He continued to lean over Dominick with playfulness in his green eyes. “I think I’ll sleep on it. Then tomorrow night I can tie you up and have you at my complete mercy. After a long day in court, I imagine it will feel good to get my hands on you. I’m going to explore your whole body, Dominick. Just so you’re prepared, no tickle spot will be safe.”

Dominick let out a soft whine as Rafael slid off him and under the covers. He rolled on his side to face the other man beside him. “Great. Now I’m going to be thinking about that all day tomorrow.”

“I guess two can play at the distraction game.” Rafael pressed a delicious and teasing kiss to Dominick’s lips before turning off the lamp. “Sweet dreams, detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Pride Prompts: Yellow + Bed Sharing  
> *These pride prompts are bringing up some interesting ideas - what next?  
> *Surprised I went with ticklish Barba over ticklish Carisi  
> *Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
